mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Imp
A variety of creature which appeared in John's house in Act 2 after it was sent to an alternate dimension by the Cruxite Apple. Shale Imps are the first to appear others appeared much later. Shale Imps are responsible for John's dad's kidnapping, and are almost certainly the source of the oil-like sludge strewn throughout John's house, as the greater part of the creature is pitch-black, and drips visibly during Strife with John. This may be linked to John's Associated Item, Oil. Their name is probably a reference to oil shale. During Strife with John, an imp visibly recoiled from a towel launched out of John's Sylladex, indicating a possible dependency on the muck that coats their bodies. The other known varieties of imps, Cobalt Imps and Mercury Imps, do not appear to have sludge coating their bodies, as they do not drip like the Shale Imps do. The Imp's trickster behavior and harlequin-esque motif of its clothing might be due to having inherited the physical and behavioral attributes of John's kernelsprite when it was brought to The Medium. Having been prototyped with the harlequin doll, the light and dark halves carried the 'information' of the doll to the light and dark spires. The imps got their clothes when this occurred. John blames the imps for the defacing of his posters, but Rose postulates that John had scrawled the harlequins on his posters and repressed his memories of it long before the imps arrived. She shows screenshots (http://tinyurl.com/O413nanna and http://tinyurl.com/O413weirdo) that seem to prove that they were defaced already, but these contradict the previous ones (http://tinyurl.com/0413nanna and http://tinyurl.com/0413weirdo). Info Imps seem to use whatever is available to attack or just fool around with. Imps are capable of dealing attacks of moderate strength when threatened. After John won his intial fight with an imp,it dropped a health replenishing cube, the Bunny, a Strife Specibus card for bunnyKind, 32 units of build grist, and 10 units of shale. At least one other victory has resulted in a dropped Strife Specibus card 1, although it went unnoticed in the story. The amount of grist is about the same, the only difference being that imps of other types will drop their kind of grist. Variations After Rose's prototyping and entrance to the Medium, Imps appeared possessing variable aspects of her protoyping as well as John's. These include Harlequin, Cat, Suit, Cthulhu, Princess, and any combination of the prior. They are also noted to be stonger after the second prototyping. It seems safe to assume that other varieties of Imp will present themselves at later points, themed after the information each kid's Kernelsprite carries. In addition to this, there are different types of imp based on grist types. Black imps can be either shale or tar, blue are cobalt, and gray are mercury. Mercury Imps seem to have more health than Shale Imps, and Cobalt Imps have the most health of the three. It's also safe to assume that more difficult varieties of imp exist for each kid. For example, boss creatures called Crude Ogres appeared later. It's probable that John's increased level has made more difficult enemies spawn. The imps are noticeably frightened by the ogres; they are the most common, the weakest, and are basically the cannon-fodder enemy. In the Dark Kingdom, Jack Noir, a higher-ranking dark creature called an Archagent, has appeared. He apparently commands the imps, and is displeased with their performance. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Characters